


9:05 AM

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Love Confessions, Poetry, Symbolism, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Something I wrote late at night and finished during the morning.





	9:05 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Me, making the whole poem lowercase: Aesthetic

_if feelings were ropes,_  
_and i had a knife,_  
_i’d sever our love._

_because, my darling,_  
_i could not ruin our friendship_  
_over my reckless greed._

_i love you-_  
_too much, too much_  
_to ever tell you the truth._

_fly away, my love, fly free._  
_learn to love another_  
_more deserving than me._

_put me on paper,_  
_burn me to ash,_  
_and blow me away._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
